The Search for Hot Water
by Dragyn
Summary: Dragyn:*sweat drop* I am bad at summaries... uh... I mess with the Ranma 1/2 character's minds while they... well read the title. Part three is up.
1. Part One: No Hot water?!

Hmmmm... this is my first fic of this style. It is quite an new thing to me. Here's an example of how dis thingy works.  
  
Ranma: Akane, you're such a **tomboy**.  
Akane: *whacks Ranma on head with mallet*  
Nabaki: *shakes head* _that'll leave a mark._  
[[ the wind blows through the trees ]]  
  
Character's name: speech *action* _thought _**emphasized words**  
  
[[ general things ]]  
  
Get it? Got it? Good.  
  
Oh yeah, I refer to myself as Dragyn.  
  
Disclaimer: I usually don't do disclaimers because I think everyone knows that I am not Rumiko Takahashi, and if I was, I wouldn't be writing stupid fan fics, I'd be writing the real thing. So all you stupid peoples who want to sue me.... go suck a lollipop. :P Oh and All respects to peoples ideas that I used. I have read WAY too many fic/books/short stories and I can't remember what I got from where. So if I used your stuff, Sorry!  
  
On with the story type thing!  
  
The Search for Hot Water  
Part One  
  
[[ At the Tendo dojo, in the backyard, Ranma trains. ]]  
  
Dragyn: It was a peaceful day at the Tendo household...  
  
Ranma: *looks around* Who said that?  
  
Dragyn: I did. Now be quiet.  
  
Ranma: Who **are** you?  
  
Dragyn: I'm Dragyn. I am the author. I told you to be quiet. I am trying to set the scene.  
  
Ranma: Wha?  
  
Dragyn: Just be quiet. Ahem  
  
Dragyn: It was a peaceful day at the Tendo household... just as any other. ...  
  
[[ Akane walks out ]]  
  
Akane: Huh? Who's talking?  
  
Dragyn: *appears beside Akane* **I am! **Now shut up.  
  
Akane: Sheash.  
  
Dragyn: It was a peaceful day at the Tendo household... just as any other. ... But little do our heroes know... they are about to face the greatest danger that they have every faced in their lives!  
  
Ranma: We know now.  
  
Dragyn: I'm trying to set the scene. Would you be quiet for a minute!   
  
Ranma: It that what you call it? I thought you were trying to bore us to death   
  
Akane: (sees Dragyn staring at Ranma angrily) Ranma, would you just shut up and listen?  
  
Dragyn: Yeah, listen or else!  
  
Ranma: Ooh, I'm **so** scared. What are you going to do, turn me into a rat?  
  
[[ Ranma turns into a rat ]]  
  
Akane: Hey! How'd you do that?  
  
Dragyn: I'm the author. I can do what ever I want.  
  
Ranma: Squeak!  
  
Dragyn: Well anywhoodle...  
  
Akane: Anywhoodle...?  
  
Dragyn: ... Be quiet. Where was I? Oh yes greatest danger. Our heroes are about to face the greatest danger in their lives!  
  
Akane: Well...?  
  
Dragyn: Well what?  
  
Akane: The greatest danger...  
  
Dragyn: What about the greatest danger?  
  
Akane: *fuming* **What is it?**  
  
Dragyn: Um...... lemme think...  
  
Akane: So you mean to tell me that you haven't figured it out yet?  
  
Dragyn: ... not exactly... no...  
  
[[ long pause]]  
  
Ranma: Squeak!  
  
Dragyn: Well I'm working on it! I'm a busy woman ya know!  
  
Akane: What else have you been doing...?  
  
Dragyn: Well, I'm kinda busy in my other fan fiction...  
  
Akane: Like how...?  
  
Dragyn: Well currently, Kodachi is kidnapping you...  
  
Akane: **What?! ***swings giant mallet*  
  
Dragyn: Whoa girl...  
  
[[ the mallet turns into P-chan ]]  
  
Akane: *looks at the pig* P-chan? Where did you come from?  
  
P-chan: Kwee...?  
  
Akane: *looks at Dragyn*  
  
Dragyn: I'm the author, remember? I can do anything I want to.  
  
Ranma: Squeak!  
  
Akane: So what are we supposed to do now?  
  
Dragyn: Maybe you should... continue on as nothing happened. I have to go plot now...  
  
Akane: Uh.... *points at the rat*  
  
Dragyn: Oh yeah... heh heh  
  
[[ Ranma turns back into himself ]]  
  
Ranma: Who do you think you are?  
  
Dragyn: Um... uh....  
  
Ranma: *cracks knuckles*  
  
Dragyn: Aiyaa! I gotta run... I think I left the stove on... yeah. Bye.  
  
[[ Dragyn vanishes ]]  
  
Ranma: Feh, coward.  
  
[[ a cat appears on Ranma's head ]]  
  
Ranma: Yaaaaaaaah! *runs around in circles*  
  
Dragyn: Who's the coward now? Ha ha ha!  
  
Ranma: Yaaaaaaaaah!  
  
Akane: *sighs and goes back into the house*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[[ Later, around the dinner table ]]  
  
Kasumi: (Merrily) So how was everyone's day?  
  
Ranma: *groans rubbing a cat scratch on his face * Jus' great.  
  
Akane: Ranma was chased by a cat.  
  
Nabaki: Again?  
  
Kasumi: Akane, why didn't you help him?  
  
Akane: It's not my fault that he's a wimp.  
  
Ranma: What do you call me?  
  
Akane: A wimp. *sips her water*  
  
Ranma: Tomboy!  
  
Akane: Pervert!  
  
Ranma: Macho chick!  
  
Akane: Grrrr... *throws water on him*  
  
Ranko: Hey!  
  
Akane: Cross dresser!  
  
Ranko: You are so.... ** uncute**!  
  
Akane: Hmph! *storms upstairs*  
  
Genma: (as panda) * holds up sign and ramen bowl * { More please! }  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[[ later, in the bathroom ]]  
  
Ranko: *turns on the hot water faucet but nothing comes out *  
  
Ranko: Huh? Where's all the hot water?  
  
Dragyn: Ha ha!  
  
Ranko: *looks up* You again!?  
  
Dragyn: Yup.  
  
Ranko: What do you want now?  
Dragyn: *hums* Nothing...  
  
[[ Akane comes in ]]  
  
Akane: Who are you talking to?  
  
Dragyn: *appears* Hello Akane!  
  
Akane: You!  
  
Dragyn: Yes, me. Just talking to your little girlfriend here.  
  
Akane: *turns to Ranko* Why are you still a girl, Ranma?  
  
Dragyn: Yeah, **Ranma, **why?  
  
Ranko: Shut up, will ya? I tried to change back, but there is no hot water...  
  
Akane: Weird.  
  
Ranko: Hey, Dragyn. Can't you make some hot water appear?  
  
Dragyn: Sorry, can't do that.  
  
Akane: You're the author aren't you? You can do whatever you want.  
  
Dragyn: True, but see the title?  
  
Ranko: Yeah...  
  
Dragyn: The Search for Hot Water  
  
Ranko: Your point being...?  
  
Dragyn: My point is, if I gave him hot water, there wouldn't be much of a **search**, now would there?  
  
Ranko: Why you dirty...  
  
Dragyn: Besides, I don't like Ranma that much anyway.  
  
Akane: Yeah, you like the minor characters.  
  
Ranko: Like Kuno.  
  
Akane: And Kodachi,  
  
Ranko: And Mousse.  
  
Dragyn: Leave me alone! *disappears*  
  
Akane: I guess we have to find some hot water on our own.  
  
Ranko: Yeah, let's go.  
Dragyn: You can't go yet.  
  
Akane: Why not?  
  
Dragyn: Because I haven't finished writing this story yet. You'll have to wait until the next chapter.  
  
Ranko: Grrrr....  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So how'd you like it? Please review... even if you are just going to flame it. More is on the way. And I take suggestions! Thanks for spending your time on my special little story. Until next time... buh bye!  



	2. Part Two: I Am in Control of You!

Here's an example of how dis thingy works.  
  
Ranma: Akane, you're such a **tomboy**.  
Akane: *whacks Ranma on head with mallet*  
Nabaki: *shakes head* _that'll leave a mark._  
[[ the wind blows through the trees ]]  
  
Character's name: speech *action* _thought _**emphasized words**  
  
[[ general things ]]  
  
Get it? Got it? Good.  
  
Oh yeah, I refer to myself as Dragyn.  
  
On with the story type thing!  
  
The Search for Hot Water  
Part Two  
  
[[ Ranko is trying all the faucets in the house for hot water ]]  
  
Ranko: Rats! There Is no hot water anywhere!  
  
[[ Akane comes in with a tea kettle ]]  
  
Ranko: Hot water?  
  
Akane: *pours the contents on Ranko*  
  
Ranko: Brrr! That's cold!  
  
Akane: *looks at the kettle* Hm... Boiling water doesn't work...  
  
Ranko: Where is all the water?!  
  
Dragyn: ( innocently) I dunno...  
  
Akane: What? You again!  
  
Dragyn: Uh-huh.  
  
Ranko: Don't you ever sleep?  
  
Dragyn: Lemme think.... nope.  
  
Akane: (mumbling) This can't get any worse!  
  
Dragyn: Yes it can.  
  
Ranko: Like how?  
  
Dragyn: I could make something happen.  
  
Akane: Like what?  
  
Dragyn: Something.... bad.  
  
Akane: Bad?  
  
Dragyn: Yes, bad.  
  
Akane: How bad?  
  
Dragyn: Very very bad.  
  
Ranko: ...example...?  
  
Dragyn: Uh....  
  
Akane: Well?  
  
Dragyn: Gimme a minute, will ya?  
  
Ranko: I have no time for this. *starts to leave* We gotta go search.  
  
Akane: We?  
  
Ranko: You don't **hafta** come...  
  
Akane: Maybe I won't.  
  
Ranko: Fine! I dun wanna macho chick hanging around anyway.  
  
Akane: This is **your** problem.  
  
Ranko: *walks out the door*  
  
Akane: Humph!  
  
Dragyn: Maybe you should go with him, Akane.  
  
Akane: Why do you say that?  
  
Dragyn: Because Kuno is in the next room, talking with Nabaki.  
  
Akane: Huh?  
  
Kuno: *bursts in* Ah! There you are, Akane Tendo! I knew that I could find you here!  
  
Akane: On second thought, Ranma, Wait up!  
  
Kuno: Wait! Akane Tendo, please halt!  
  
Akane: *dashes out the door, after Ranko*  
  
Dragyn: *appears beside Kuno* Tough luck, eh Kuno?  
  
Kuno: Who **are** you?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
[[ Akane catches up with Ranko ]]  
  
Ranko: Huh?What made you decide to come?  
  
Akane Dragyn is quite the motivational speaker.  
  
Ranko: .... Ookaay. Hm.. where do you suppose we search?  
  
Akane: I say we split up, we can cover more ground.  
  
Ranko: All right. I'll go to the Cat Cafe.  
  
Akane: And I'll go to Ucchan's Okonomiyaki.  
  
Ranko: Meet back here in an hour?  
  
Akane: Okay. *runs off in the direction of Ukyo's.*  
  
Ranko: *runs off towards Shampooo's*  
  
Akane: _Wow, that was a little too organized..._  
  
Dragyn: Yeah, I know. I made it that way. I couldn't have you arguing too long.  
  
Akane: _ You can read my thoughts?_  
  
Dragyn: Uh.... no I can't.  
  
Akane: _Oh, for a second there, I thought you could._  
  
Dragyn: Yeah, me too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[[ Ranko arrives at the Cat Cafe ]]  
  
Cologne: Ah, Welcome, Son-in-law.  
  
Ranko: Hiya, old bag.  
  
Shampoo: *pokes head from kitchen * Ranma here?  
  
Ranko: Uh... Hello Shampoo...  
  
Shampoo: *runs out* Nihao Ranma! Shampoo so glad you come to see her.  
  
Ranko: Uh... actually I'm here for some hot water.  
  
Cologne: Why is that, Son-in-law? Isn't there some at your house?  
  
Ranko: Uh... no... It's a long story.  
  
Shampoo: Ooh. Ranma want become man for Shampoo! I get you hot water. Wait here, okay? *walks back to kitchen*  
  
Ranko: Sure... *sits down*  
  
Cologne: Why don't you have your own hot water?  
  
Ranko: Uh... Something stole it all.  
  
Dragyn: I am a person not a thing!  
  
Cologne: *looks up* What was that?  
  
Ranko: A demon.  
  
Dragyn: I am not a demon!  
  
Ranko: No, just an Author.  
  
Dragyn: You're so mean.  
  
Ranko: *stands up* What are ya gunna do bout it?  
  
Dragyn: I could make Kodachi kiss you.  
  
Ranko: *shudders*  
  
Dragyn: Or Kuno.  
  
Ranko: Okay... point seen. *sits back down*  
  
Dragyn: Or I could do this.  
  
Mousse: Ranma Saotome! Prepare to die!  
  
Ranko: Mousse?!  
  
Mousse: *runs at Ranko, blades flying*  
  
Ranko: Aah! *barely dodges one*  
  
Shampoo: *kicks Mousse in the face* Stupid Mousse.  
  
Mousse: *whips out bouquet of flowers for Shampoo.*  
  
Shampoo: Mousse, why you purpose to great-grandmother?  
  
Mousse: *puts on glasses* Aah! A mummy!  
  
Cologne: *beats Mousse on the head with her stick*  
  
Mousse: Dragyn! *whack* I'm your favorite character! *whack* Why are you doing this to me?! *whack*  
  
Dragyn: I need more reasons to pity you.  
  
Mousse: You are a **vile** creature.  
  
Shampoo: Shampoo bring water. *holds out kettle*  
  
Ranko: Good! *grabs the kettle and pours it over his head, nothing comes out*  
  
Shampoo: Aiyaa! No hot water here either!  
  
Ranko: I wonder if Akane found any.  
  
Dragyn: So do I.  
  
Ranko: You mean you don't know?  
  
Dragyn: Nope.  
  
Cologne: You're the author, you're supposed to know everything about your characters.  
  
Dragyn: Be quiet. I'm trying.  
  
Shampoo: How come Shampoo not in other story?  
  
Dragyn: Because I don't like you that much.  
  
Shampoo: Shampoo beginning to think Mousse is right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That the end of part two! Wait until next time for Akane's venture to Ukyo's! Any comments, suggestions, flames, diamonds to give me? You can only get your point across in a review.  
Actually, I like all the characters and I don't hate Ranma or Shampoo, they just aren't my top favorites. Until next time, may the llamas be with you.   
~Dragyn  
  
Mousse: You vile being, you!  
  
Dragyn: *kicks Mousse out the roof* Heh heh. Foot slipped.


	3. Part Three: Let's Be Nice to Ryoga!

Aiyaa! Welcome! Hmm.. Ukyo will finally make an appearance and perhaps Ryoga. ~_^. Thanks to all of you who reviewed and are back for another beating, I know this is in script form and script is pretty basic. But, I write in the story format most of the time and I wanted a change. Anyway, my story seemed to work better this way. So suck on that, old man! : P  
  
I call Female Ranma Ranko' because I need some way to tell the different genders apart. If you don't like it, sue me. Don't actually though,because I don't really have much to give you...  
  
Here's an example of how dis thingy works.  
  
Ranma: Akane, you're such a **tomboy**.  
Akane: *whacks Ranma on head with mallet*  
Nabaki: *shakes head* _that'll leave a mark._  
[[ the wind blows through the trees ]]  
  
Character's name: speech *action* _thought _**emphasized words**  
  
[[ general things ]]  
  
Get it? Got it? Good.  
  
Oh yeah, I refer to myself as Dragyn.  
  
On with the story type thing!  
  
The Search for Hot Water  
Part Three  
  
[[ Akane steps up to Ucchan's. Ukyo is sweeping out front. ]]  
  
Akane: Uh... Hi Ukyo.  
  
Ukyo: *looks up* Welcome Akane! Anything I can get you?  
  
Akane: Uh actually, yeah. I --  
  
Ukyo: Come in Akane. We'll talk about it inside.  
  
[[ Inside Ucchan's ]]  
  
Ukyo: *seats Akane* So what'll it be?  
  
Akane: Uh... can I just get some hot water?  
  
Ukyo: Hot water... for what?  
  
Akane: For Ranma.  
  
Ukyo: I don't understand... Isn't there some at your place?  
  
Akane: Let me explain...  
  
Dragyn: *pushes the fast forward button so she doesn't have to write a big long explanation*  
  
Akane: And that's how it happened.  
  
Ukyo: Interesting...  
  
Ryoga: *bursts in* Ukyo! I have decided to take your advice and tell Akane that I lo--  
  
Akane: That me what, Ryoga?  
  
Ryoga: Eep!  
  
Ukyo: Hiya Ryoga.  
  
Ryoga: .... uh.... I um...  
  
Dragyn: *appears on a stool*  
  
Ryoga: W-what I...  
  
Dragyn: *yawn*  
  
Ryoga: What.. I meant is...  
  
Dragyn: *reads some manga*  
  
Ryoga: You... a-and  
  
Dragyn: *plays her PlayStation 2*  
  
Ryoga: F-for a long...  
  
Dragyn: *beats Final Fantasy X*  
  
Ryoga: L-long time.... I-I...  
  
Dragyn: *dances around*  
  
Ryoga: I-I have.... been...  
  
Dragyn: *puts a hot okonomiyaki on Ryoga's head*  
  
Ryoga: I-I have been....  
  
Dragyn: *does the chicken dance*  
  
Ryoga: I-In lo...  
  
Dragyn: *has a chess match with Ukyo*  
  
Ryoga: Lo-lov-lo  
  
Dragyn: *pouts when Ukyo wins*  
  
Ryoga: Lo-lo-lo  
  
Dragyn: Waaaaaaah!*has a temper tantrum*  
  
Ryoga: *takes a deep breath*  
Dragyn: Waaaaaah!  
  
Ryoga: Akane...  
  
Akane: *looking sleepy* Yes...?  
  
Ryoga: For a long time I have been in lo--  
  
Dragyn: Waaaaaaaaaah! *boots Ryoga through the roof on accident*  
  
Akane: .....  
  
Dragyn: Waaaaaah!  
  
Akane: You okay..?  
  
Dragyn: Waaaaah! Ahem... Why, yes, I am. Why do you ask?  
  
Akane: ... Just checking.  
  
Ukyo: So why were you here, Akane?  
  
Akane: The hot water....  
  
Ukyo: Oh yes, of course. Hold on a sec. *walks into another room*  
  
Dragyn: *has a little Pokemon battle with plastic figures on the hot stove. Watches with great amusement as Pikachu melts*  
  
Akane: *eyes Dragyn, a little scared*  
  
Dragyn: ...What? *looks around*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[[ Back at the Cat Cafe ]]  
  
Ryoga: *comes flying through the roof*  
  
Ranko: Huh? Whazzat?  
  
Ryoga: *lands in front of Ranko*  
  
Ranko: Oh, hello, P-chan.  
  
Ryoga: ... Ranma....  
  
Ranko: Where'd you fly from?  
  
Ryoga: *stands up and brushes himself off* Ukyo's restaurant...  
  
Ranko: *brightens up* Was Akane there?  
  
Ryoga: *droops his head*  
  
Ranko: I'll take that as a yes. Did she find hot water?  
  
Ryoga: Hot water? For what?  
  
Ranko: Let me explain...  
  
Dragyn: Not this again. *hits fast forward again, and then rewind, having fun watching Ryoga fly in out out of the building. Finally returns them to where she wants them to be*  
  
Ranko: And that's how it happened.  
  
Ryoga: I see...  
  
Cologne: There doesn't seem to be any hot water anywhere...  
  
Ryoga: You mean if I turn into that... pig... I can't change back?  
  
Shampoo: Well, if no have hot water...  
  
Ryoga: Akane might find out that I am actually--  
  
Akane: Actually what, Ryoga?  
  
Ryoga: Eep!  
  
Ukyo: *enters after Akane* Not **this** again.  
  
Akane: Hello Ryoga. *turns to Ranko and holds out a kettle* I have the water, Ranma.  
  
Ranko: *takes it and pours in on head* Brr! That's cold too!  
  
Ryoga: *pupils shrink* C-cold w-water?!  
  
Ranko: This is really startin' to bug me. *tosses the half full (or is it half empty?) kettle over her shoulder*  
  
Akane: *watches as it flies toward Ryoga*  
  
Ryoga: *frozen with fear*  
  
Ranko: Oops.  
  
[[ The kettle lands on Ryoga's head spilling the contents all over Ryoga ]]  
  
All: *watch in amazement*  
  
Ryoga: *stands there, still human, blinking*  
  
Ranko _Huh? He's not changing!_  
  
Ryoga: *speechless*  
  
Ranko: *walks over and observes Ryoga*  
  
Ryoga: Fool! *pounds Ranko on the head* What's the big idea? Throwing **hot water** on me like that!  
  
Shampoo: Is hot water...?  
  
Ukyo: Ranchan said it was cold...  
  
Ranko: It was! Freezing cold!  
  
Akane: *picks up the kettle* The kettle's warm, but there's no water left...  
  
Ranko: Dragyn! This ain't fair!  
  
Dragyn: *appears* Life isn't fair, Ranma.  
  
Ranko: You made that water warm for him, didn't you?  
  
Dragyn: Maybe...  
  
Ranko: Why? You don't even **like** Ryoga!  
  
Dragyn: *whisper whisper* I couldn't have Akane finding out yet, that would completely ruin the plot!  
  
Ryoga: (to Dragyn) Who ever you are, bless your soul!  
  
Dragyn: *pokes Ranko* See? Someone appreciates my work!  
  
Mousse: *staggers in* Dragyn! Prepare to die!  
  
Dragyn: *boots Mousse through the roof again*  
  
All: *looks at Dragyn*  
  
Dragyn: What? My foot slipped!  
  
Ranko: Again?  
  
Dragyn: *slaps knee* Bad! Bad reflexes!  
  
Ranko: So you insult the people you like and pretend to like the people you don't?  
  
Dragyn: Kinda like you, eh?   
  
Akane: *sighs* Well anyway, about the only places we haven't looked yet are...  
  
Ranko: The School.  
  
Akane: And the Kuno estate.  
  
Ranko: Well, I'll go to the school, and you can go to the Kuno's!  
  
Akane: Oh no you don't. You're coming with me. *grabs Ranko by the ear and drags him off*  
  
Shampoo: Shampoo go with husband!  
  
Ukyo: I don't think so sugar. **We** are going to the school.  
  
Shampoo: Humph! Fine. Shampoo bet she find hot water before spatula girl.  
  
Ukyo: You're on! *runs off in the direction of the high school*  
  
Shampoo: *follows*  
  
Ryoga: I shall go with Akane! * follows Shampoo and Ukyo*  
  
Dragyn: Hm.... Then I'll...Waiter!  
  
Mousse: *smashes through the roof and lands behind the counter*  
  
Dragyn: I'll have one large order of ramen.  
  
Mousse: Cursed beast... * trugs back to get the food*  
  
~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The end of part three! Do you want to flame me? Praise me? Destroy me? Boot me through the roof? Send me to a mental hospital? You can make your preferences clear in a review! Next time i can have fun with my favorite characters, (aside from mousse) The Kuno siblings! Well until next time,  
May the spatulas be with you!  
  
Dragyn: *waves at person* Hi Ucchan! Was I nice enough to you?! I was nice to Ryoga!  
  
Ucchan: *sweat drop* .....


End file.
